


Run

by Whosdaboss4



Series: Smut Practice [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modernish Setting - mid 20th century, F/M, Horrible Tagging, Inspired by hula dance and John Wick movies, Knights (sers) are high level assassins, Mild Angst, Pregnancy, barely edited, no background incest between the Lannister twins, nobility as mafiosos, not beta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: The inspiration for this little one shot began while I was watching hula dance videos online.  From that came Brienne’s traditional Tarthian dress.  The whole mafia/John Wick piece came out of left field.  I hope you like it.“Sometimes, a good run is better than a bad stand” - my mother (and maybe your mom too)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Smut Practice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Run

“Lords and Ladies,” Lord Selwyn's voice boomed. Tormund groaned loudly. Selwyn glanced over at the Wildling. “Apologies, Giantsbane”, Selwyn offered.

Tormund nodded his acceptance. Jon shook his head as he rolled his eyes at the redhead. 

“We are here to assess and eliminate the threat from the North. The threat that seeks to take over our industries and end our very lives...” Lord Selwyn’s rich tone echoed in the hall.

Suddenly, the heavy oaken door to the hall opened and Brienne strode in. She wore a traditional Tarthian dress. Splattered with sun and moons, the garment was azure with wide rose trim along the loose, sleeveless, off-shoulder top. The skirt was straight, but not tight and fell to her ankles. 

Jaime knew what was under that dress and it made his mouth water. Those strong, long legs. That tight, high ass. Those perky tits. Alabaster skin. Freckles everywhere. 

Jaime sat against the wall, not at the table. Despite the threat to the syndicate, he was still a Lannister. Still Tywin’s son. People didn’t trust Lannisters even after all these years. It was if Jaime could conjure up Tywin’s ghost just by humming the first bars of ‘The Rains of Castamere’. But if Jaime were being honest, Cersei scared him much more. Tywin’s cruelty was calculated and impersonal. Cersei’s cruelty is temperamental and indiscriminate. But as the eldest (even by minutes), she was the now head of the family.

Brienne walked past him close enough to touch. And Jaime ached to touch her. Sweet strains of lavender were left in her wake. She didn’t even spare him a glance, but wearing his favorite scent was as much an acknowledgement as if she fell into his lap. Jaime watched as she rounded the large table to reach her father.

“I have the dossier, Father,” Brienne’s deep and lyrical voice bounced around the room like a ricocheting bullet that hit its mark deep in Jaime’s heart. It had been a few moons since he heard her speak. 

“My daughter, Ser Brienne…” Selwyn said to the assembly as an introduction.

“I’m acquainted with your daughter, Lord Tarth,” an unremarkable brown haired man spoke out. His brown eyes covetously tracked Brienne like a hunter with prey in his sights. “Nice to see you again, Lady Brienne,” the hunter tried to get Brienne to acknowledge him.

She fixed him with her laser sharp sapphires. With the minimal amount of cordiality she could muster, she replied, “It’s Ser Brienne, Ser Hyle. Nice to see you...all.” Brienne quickly extended her greeting to everyone. The corner of Ser Hyle’s mouth turned down ever so slightly.

“Thank you, Daughter”, Lord Selwyn said. Brienne inclined her head slightly. 

Several servants came into the hall bringing refreshments and wine. During the distraction, Brienne’s eyes finally met Jaime’s. She quickly flitted her eyes to the door and then she took her leave. Jaime felt his heart hammer in his chest as Brienne swayed to the door. She knew he was watching her. Jaime waited a beat before rising to follow. He looked around the hall to insure no one was watching him. Ser Hyle had his eyes on the huge tits of a servant. The other attendees were focused on the food and drink. 

The loud redhead, Tormund, spoke loudly, “Your daughter is a fine, sturdy woman, Lord Selwyn.” Jaime paused and sneered at Tormund although the redhead was as focused on their host.

Lord Selwyn smiled woodenly at the Wilding. “Yes, she is. Thank you.” 

Jaime slipped from the hall and entered an empty corridor. Suddenly, Brienne’s face appeared from around a corner. Jaime smirked and walked to her.

“I didn’t expect you alone. I thought Cersei…” Brienne whispered but Jaime cut her off with a bruising kiss. Brienne gasped and Jaime plunged his tongue into the heat of her mouth. Brienne’s tongue met his and swirled around Jaime’s. Jaime groaned. Brienne squirmed a bit as she pulled away.

“Not here,” she moaned as Jaime’s lips nipped her earlobe. She pulled him close as her words contradicted her actions. Jaime was half hard and rolling his pelvis into hers. “Not here, Jaime…” Brienne said firmer.

Jaime pulled back. His pupils were blown and wild with lust. “Then where?” he grunted. Then leaned in and sniffed at her neck. “If you didn’t expect me, why are you wearing that scent, huh?” Jaime brushed his lips across Brienne’s jaw, “Lavender,” he said softly. She shuddered and bit her lip.

Brienne looked around the corridor and then led him to a darkened alcove. Jaime attacked her neck with kisses as he wound his arms around her waist. 

“Until last night”, Brienne whispered in Jaime’s ear, “thought your sister was coming too”.

Jaime was clutching Brienne ass and rutted against her. She whimpered. Jaime pulled his head away from her throat. “Cersei can’t be bothered. Even though it’s her duty as head of our family.” Then he tried to lift Brienne’s leg, as he rucked up the skirt of her dress. He growled as he considered ripping the skirt.

“Fucking dress...Why is your father parading you around those degenerates like that?” Jaime spat. He noticed a few other Lords checking out Brienne. She wasn’t a beautiful woman, but she had a fit, lean body, a quiet dignity and a gentle energy. And she was a killer of the highest caliber. For the older Lords and some Ladies, that was more than enough.

Brienne smirked. There was an edge to her reply, “You know why.” Marital alliances were as important as martial alliances in the syndicate. 

“I don’t like it. Their eyes all over you,” Jaime gritted his teeth. “You’re mine”, his voice rumbled. Jaime pinned their joined hands behind Brienne’s back and pushed her further into the alcove. He roughly ground his hard cock against her. “Mine,” he almost roared.

Brienne leaned into him and bit into his neck. Jaime moaned. Brienne lifted her head and put a finger to her full lips. Jaime licked her finger.

“Shhhhh,” Brienne hushed him. “I’m going to show you my special place…” she whispered.

Jaime smiled at her wantonly. “I’ve been inside your special place, sweetling. Many times.”

Brienne rolled her eyes, then bit her bottom lip. “An actual place. A cove…” Jaime’s eyes lit up as Brienne whispered the directions to the cove in his ear. 

“What about Hunt? He looks like he’s not easy to shake off,” Jaime said through grit teeth.

“He’ll go to the brothels with the rest. He’s not that interested in me... yet. He’s mostly interested in power”, Brienne answered flatly. Jaime silently added the brown-eyed man to his list. He was glad the man’s desire wasn’t true, but he’d make him suffer for insulting Brienne’s honor and position.

“And the Wilding? He couldn’t keep his bulging eyes off of you,” Jaime asked.

“The Free Folk are new to the syndicate. Tormund will follow Jon around like a duckling. He wouldn’t dare do anything inappropriate,” Brienne smirked.

“Speaking of inappropriate…” Jaime leaned back in for another kiss. 

Brienne pecked his lips and placed her hands on Jaime’s chest, “Later, love. Get back before you’re missed.”

*****************

Jaime scarcely made it through the thin strip of sand that formed the entrance into cove. The waves whipped strongly against the rocky outcrop that almost knocked Jaime off his feet. From a distance, it appeared the inlet was further into the surf that it actually was. Jaime took off his boots and rolled up his pants. Walking further into the damp and murky cove, it was dark except for the small fire Brienne had prepared for them. There was a large, old-fashioned bedroll on the other side of the fire

He saw her in the shadow of flame. Her back was to him. Jaime tried to sneak up on her. As soon as he was in arms reach, Brienne turned with a pistol pressed into his gut.

With an expression that could kill, Brienne said, “You know better than to sneak up on me.” Then she tossed the pistol toward the bedroll. 

Jaime gave her a grin. “Yes, I know,” he acknowledged. Something was wrong. He could feel it. “What’s wrong, Brienne?” he asked.

“Kiss me, Jaime,” Brienne evaded. Jaime couldn’t deny her. He put one arm around her waist and with the other, he cupped her cheek and leaned in. Brienne’s sultry lips fit against his and Jaime’s worries floated away. He’d missed her during those moons. Jaime let out a loud moan in relief that was not only carnal. Whatever trouble there was would wait until after Jaime had his fill of his Brienne. 

Their faces twisted and pressed as their mouths sought to devour one another. Their tongues dueled and each yielded to the other in turns. The heady fragrance of lavender permeated Jaime’s senses. Brienne moaned as she clutched at his back and tugged his hair. Jaime thought it was longing and fervor bringing out her passion. Until he tasted salty tears.

Jaime pulled away. As he did, Brienne bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood. 

“Sweetling, spill it,” he commanded.

Brienne eyebrows furrowed and for a moment, she resembled that innocent girl he’d met before she got involved in the business of killing. Another couple of tears fell making her eyes almost glow reflected in the fire light. Her watery orbs glanced back toward the bedroll. Toward the gun. Jaime understood then, but in his shock he couldn’t speak.

“I’m to find a way to...eliminate you. So Cersei doesn’t suspect…” Brienne explained in a small voice. 

Jaime released a ragged breath. He should have known. The Lannister name was ruined. It was poison. All because his father ignored the rules that kept the syndicate in balance. In trying to win at all costs, Tywin destroyed everything. 

“Who ordered it?” Jaime rasped.

“You know I don’t know that,” Brienne whispered, no longer looking at him.

Jaime closed his eyes for a moment. _So they sent her to do the deed knowing I’d been her mentor. To break down the last bit of her humanity. Little do they know the depths of their cruelty_ , he thought.

Jaime walked into Brienne’s intimate space. “So were you going to kill me after I fucked you?” he growled.

She narrowed her red-rimmed eyes but said nothing. He continued his verbal assault. “Yes, of course you were. One last good screw before your fucking father sells you off to that pipsqueak Hunt, huh?” Jaime roughly grabbed both Brienne’s forearms.

“Release me, Ser,” Brienne demanded. Her voice trembled, but it was also low and dangerous.

Jaime took Brienne’s large hands and put them on his throat. “Do it!” he ground out defiantly. Brienne pulled her hands away as if she were burnt. 

“It doesn’t matter how. Cersei’s as good as dead” Jaime raved. “She says she killed Father as atonement for the lead wedding...really it was to seize the power that’s always been denied her. But it doesn’t matter. Lannisters can’t be trusted. The Starks lost much more than just a Father. There’s a balance due. Cersei and I have to pay the full debt. If they find Tyrion, he’ll pay too.”

“I can’t,” Brienne said quietly. 

“You must…” Jaime countered.

“I will not,” Brienne said firmly. “I love you. And…”

“They’ll kill you if you don’t. I’m not worth it. I love you too much to…” Jaime tried to reason with her as she vehemently shook her head. “Please...sweetling…”

Brienne’s eyes were wide and tears began to fall again. “I’m pregnant, Jaime…” 

He slowly dropped to the damp ground. “How far along?” he asked, his voice far away.

“Three moons. I can’t go to any Maester. If I ask for tansy, Father would find out. If that happened…” Brienne said as she slid down next to Jaime.

“Carrying the grandchild of a traitorous man and they want to wipe said family out... You could lie about the father…” Jaime pondered softly.

“I will not,'' Brienne said defiantly.

“Foolish…” Jaime muttered as he placed his head in his hands. 

“We have to run…” Brienne whispered.

Jaime looked at her in disbelief. “Run? Brienne…”

She looked at Jaime. Her eyes were flashing, a thousand emotions reflected in them. Then she put his hand on her flat stomach. It was harder than normal.  
“Run,” she affirmed. 

Jaime saw it then. He saw the lioness his Brienne had become. The love of his life, the mother of his child. His child. His heart almost burst out of his chest with love and desire. He moved his arm around her and cupped her cheek like he had done earlier. And countless times before.

He nodded. “We run, my love.” He stood and offered his hand to her. “When?”

“A few hours. Once they settle in back at the keep with their vices.” she replied as she stood.

“A few hours then,” Jaime repeated. Then he pulled Brienne to him and kissed her hard. Her lips surrendered to his advance. His head grasped the nape of her neck as he pulled her impossibly closer. Held her tighter. This was a fool’s errand, but he was her fool. And she carries his child. They had to try.

Brienne gasped for breath as Jaime’s tongue plundered hers. She mumbled, I love you”, as their lips and tongues joined. Jaime pulled away and softly sighed, “You’re my everything…” as Brienne leaned into his waiting lips. 

The kiss turned tender and gentle. The dance turned slow and deliberate. Every touch and every glance had to count. This could be their last time. They knew they would have to be guarded until they reached a safe haven. So this moment, this evening, they would revere one another. 

Jaime felt for the zipper on Brienne’s dress and pulled it down slowly. As more of her creamy skin was revealed, Jaime felt his cock stiffen. Their eyes were locked. Beneath her heated blue gaze was fear and anger. He ran a finger down the crooked line of her nose.

“Come back to me, sweetling,” Jaime whispered. “This is our time. Pay them no mind.”

“If they come for us, we’ll kill every one of them. Slowly. Painfully”, Brienne promised with her hand hovering over their unborn child.

Jaime grinned - cutting and grim - affirming the pact and sadly suspecting his sister called for the contract. “They. will. pay. Nothing else matters, only us.” Then he pulled the loose shirt portion of her dress down to reveal her bare breasts. The fire light made her pale skin glow gold and orange while her freckles formed red constellations on her noticeably fuller breasts and abdomen. Her body became his universe. Vast, beautiful and exalted.

He flattened his tongue as he savored each pink bud. When her nipples hardened to peaks, he suckled them in turn. Firm, but not demanding. Brienne’s soft moans became louder as she clasped Jaime closer to her bosom. 

Jaime pulled Brienne’s dress down to pool at her waist. She wriggled hips as he peeled the snug dress from her body. She wore no small clothes. Brienne made quick work of Jaime’s buttons and fasteners of his clothing. Soon they were bare before the Gods and nature. 

Brienne led Jaime to the bedroll. They lowered themselves at the same time while their eyes were lost in each other. Brienne leaned in and rained kisses on Jaime’s neck and nibbled his earlobe. She stroked the length of his erection and rubbed the head as moisture gathered at the tip. Moaning Brienne’s name, Jaime gently coaxed her to recline. Brienne caught Jaime’s bottom lip between hers before she laid on her back. 

Jaime looked down on his lioness, his woman. Her eyes were watery. Jaime knows her so well. She can’t help but worry. 

Jaime crawled on top of her form and captured her lips in a sensual, slow and passionate kiss. He kissed across her jaw toward her ear. “Nothing else matters. Only us,” he whispered as he slid his palm down to her stomach. 

His head followed the path his hand had taken and soon his face was just above her mound. He kissed the warm skin above her womb and murmured silent words. If he made a pact with their child, Brienne would never know. He slowly parted Brienne’s thighs and rubbed his cheeks, chin and lips against her blonde thatch. He blew lightly against her swelling clit. Brienne gasped, “Please, my love.”

Jaime swiped his tongue repeatedly along the seam of her cunt sampling her honey. “More,” she moaned. Jaime gently swirled his tongue around her clit just as he knew Brienne liked it. She arched her back as pleasure climbed up her spine. Brienne fingers tangled in Jaime’s curls as he teased her. Brienne ankles locked behind Jaime’s shoulder blades bringing him closer. 

“More,” she whimpered. It was a little game he played with her. His woman was always composed and dignified. He liked to make her composure slip, to make her fall apart forgetting herself.

A quick suckle on her nub made her hips jerk roughly. Jaime mumbled into Brienne’s cunt, “Ask nicely, sweetling and…”Brienne responded with a tug of his hair. Jaime glanced at her face and met Brienne’s blown pupils staring back. In the low light her eyes were liquid, black and mysterious. Her lush lips were wide open, as if in the midst of calling out silent chants or prayers. As if their coupling this night was a ritual.

Jaime crawled back up Brienne’s body still locking eyes. He had to be one with her. He needed to feel her heartbeat against his. 

Brienne wrapped her legs around his hips as Jaime swiftly pushed his cock past her entrance to the very depths of her. The force of it made Brienne’s breath expel from her lungs with a grunt. 

“Gods, you feel so good. So good,” Jaime groaned as he thrust. Brienne gasped rhythmically as her hips slapped against his. She bit at his shoulder to prevent her from crying out as he fucked her impossibly deeper. The world faded away. There was no time, no place, nothing. Only Brienne. Only Jaime. 

“I love you,” he repeated like a mantra. He reached between their slick bodies and teased Brienne’s clit. His movements fell out of time as he neared his climax. His fingers continued to torture her very sensitive nub just the point of pain.

“Come for me, sweetling,” Jaime whispered in her ear as he felt Brienne’s cunt clench and throb. 

“Jaime”, Brienne crooned when she peaked. Her nails dug into Jaime’s flanks and her whole body tensed then relaxed. Jaime roared as he felt his cock flood Brienne’s cunt with his seed. Jaime kissed every part of Brienne’s face as his body twitched with aftershocks. Jaime moved off Brienne’s body, then they held each other for a long time.

Brienne turned to Jaime with sad eyes and whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

Two gunshots were heard in the quiet night. 

Two years later, a travel weary family moved into a small, tucked away, windswept villa at the southern tip of Sothoryos. The first night in their new home, a tow-headed toddler slept peacefully between his parents. The parents smiled brightly at their child and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The lead wedding is the red wedding but with bullets.
> 
> The southern tip of Sothoryos is like Cape Town in South Africa.


End file.
